


Calculation

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Crossdressing, Keisan Mako-chan, M/M, late-night filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: "You're right," Nakai agrees, and shifts to rest his head in Tsuyoshi's lap instead. "This ismuchbetter."(Yet more Nakatsu! Mako-chan this time, set in 1999.)





	

It's past midnight, but they haven't finished the skit yet and now there's some sort of problem with the lighting, so they've been sent back to the break room to wait. Nakai fiddles with his skirt-- he's still dressed as Mako-chan. It's a little weird how comfortable he is in this outfit.

Tsuyoshi sits down next to him on the couch, handing him a cup of water and sipping his own, the lateness of the hour evident under his eyes despite carefully applied makeup. "Wonder how long it'll take."

Shingo flops down on the other couch, yawning. "Enough time for a quick nap, I'd say." Across the room, their occasional co-star Megumi shakes her head in faint disapproval, stifling her own yawn.

Nakai drains the cup and slumps against Tsuyoshi, resting his head on his bandmate's shoulder. "Mm, so tired." He twines his arm around Tsuyoshi's, hugging it tightly-- no point in breaking character, after all. "Tsuyo-chan, can I go to sleep like this?"

Shingo cracks an eye open suspiciously, but Tsuyoshi just takes another sip of water. "If you want, but I doubt it's very comfortable."

Well, _that's_ an opportunity if Mako-chan has ever heard one. "You're right," Nakai agrees, and shifts to rest his head in Tsuyoshi's lap instead. "This is _much_ better."

He's expecting Tsuyoshi to complain and push him off, but to his surprise his bandmate actually laughs. "Is it?" he asks, fiddling with one of the pigtails on Nakai's wig. Out of the corner of his eye, Nakai can see his bandmate smiling, and there's something almost resembling fondness in his expression.

Shingo props himself up, watching them. He glances over at Megumi, who is pretty much unfazed by anything Nakai does at this point, and raises an eyebrow at her. "So, this is...?"

"Totally calculated," Nakai hears Megumi reply dryly. It's a little unfair-- he's really not calculating at all, because how can you if you don't know what any of the numbers are?-- but he laughs anyway. Tsuyoshi's hand is resting on his shoulder, and his lap is warm under his cheek. Right now, it's the happiest sum he could hope for.


End file.
